


【盾冬】Anniversary

by sibasin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 19:31:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14171916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibasin/pseuds/sibasin
Summary: 愚人節快樂，就快要美隊2四周年了，來篇鬍子夫夫秀恩愛的應景小甜肉～雖然已經不能說是一日一盾冬了，還是讓我當作第十回吧XD無論何時，不管再累，我都要讓他們永遠性福！（無錯字





	【盾冬】Anniversary

＿＿＿

 

站在浴室的鏡子前，剛梳洗完畢，並將一頭及肩長髮隨意紮在腦後，巴奇左手抵在洗臉盆邊緣，看了一眼掛在一旁的刮鬍刀，舉起右手摸了摸自己嘴邊扎手的鬍渣，眼神有些放空地想著，他已經很久沒自己動手刮鬍子了。

在巴奇的記憶中，史蒂夫的臉上總是很整潔清爽，無論多累、甚至臥病在床，他也總是能將自己的鬍子打理得乾乾淨淨。

比起來，巴奇就不是那麼致力在刮鬍子上面，就算不像現在這樣鬍子拉渣，過去的巴奇有時也會因為睡晚了而懶得刮鬍子。

史蒂夫從沒對這點表達過什麼意見，只是後來，在接受了超級血清，長得比巴奇還要健壯高大之後，史蒂夫就很喜歡幫巴奇刮鬍子。

雖然巴奇曾經從火車上墜落，兩人被迫分開來，但他們在各自歷經千辛萬苦，依然與彼此相聚，並在共同挺過大風大浪之後，在布魯克林一角安定下來，也低調辦理了結婚登記。

現在的他們，既是為了世界和平而奔波的復仇者聯盟一員，也是一對在布魯克林過著平淡生活的幸福夫夫。

「該起床了，巴奇。」

新婚之後，有那麼一段時間，巴奇的嘴邊一點鬍渣都沒有。

在巴奇還沒完全從睡夢中清醒來的時候，他會聽到史蒂夫在他耳邊輕輕地低語，感覺到有一雙強而有力的臂膀從身後抱著他，輕柔地刮去他嘴邊的鬍渣。

有時，史蒂夫會輕輕哼著歌，關於他們年輕時代的流行曲調，巴奇喜歡閉著雙眼，享受這份溫柔，那會讓他感到無比的安心而放鬆，就好像史蒂夫的臂彎是全世界最安全的避風港。

不過，現在史蒂夫已經很久沒有幫他刮鬍子了。

「早餐做好了，巴奇！」

餐廳傳來了史蒂夫的聲音，將想出神的巴奇從回憶中拉回。

「好，我馬上過去！」

在高聲回應史蒂夫後，巴奇走出了浴室，換了輕便的家居服。

來到了餐廳，長著滿嘴比巴奇還濃密的大鬍子的史蒂夫就站在餐桌旁滿臉笑容地等著他。

巴奇也笑容滿面地迎向前去，兩人交換了一個刺刺癢癢的早安吻。

自從一年多前，半夢半醒的巴奇感到史蒂夫用長出了鬍渣的嘴親吻自己，轉過身去，伸手在他的嘴邊輕輕撫摸，嘟噥了一句：「我覺得你留鬍子一定很好看，你要不要留鬍子看看？」

說完後，巴奇就閉上了眼睛再度睡起了回籠覺，當他終於完全清醒時，很驚訝地看到史蒂夫居然沒有刮鬍子時，他完全沒想到，史蒂夫居然真的就因為自己的一句話而留起了鬍子。

而在史蒂夫留了鬍子之後，剛開始還是會常常幫巴奇刮鬍子，直到某一天，好幾天都跟巴奇分別出任務的史蒂夫沒辦法給巴奇刮鬍子，當他們終於在總部重逢時，看著站在一起，滿臉鬍渣的史蒂夫跟巴奇，史考特突然一臉羨慕地說了一句：「你們這樣看起來真像一對鬍子夫夫。」

兩人對望了一眼，雖然當下跟之後都沒特地說什麼，但史蒂夫再也沒幫巴奇刮過鬍子，而心知肚明的巴奇也沒問過史蒂夫。

於是，兩人就這麼一起留了鬍子，成了一對名符其實的鬍子夫夫，一直到現在。

雖然巴奇偶爾還是會想念被史蒂夫從身後抱著刮鬍子的感覺，倒不是說他想要無時無刻都跟史蒂夫像對年輕小情侶般膩在一起，只是有時候，巴奇總會特別渴望與史蒂夫有肌膚上的親密接觸。

不過，反正就算不刮鬍子，史蒂夫也幾乎每天都會找機會抱著他。

比如說現在，巴奇就坐在史蒂夫的大腿上，讓他能從背後抱著自己坐在椅上，兩人一起吃著史蒂夫剛做好的，熱騰騰的班尼迪克蛋配上炒蘑菇跟葡萄柚汁。

替巴奇切下一小塊，小心地送入他的口中，看著他慢慢咀嚼的模樣，史蒂夫笑瞇了眼，問道：「好吃嗎？」

吞下口中的食物後，巴奇歪著腦袋想了一下，回頭看向史蒂夫，輕輕回道：「不好吃。」

耳裡意料之中的答案，以及眼前回過頭來的巴奇臉上那依稀與年少時的笑顏重疊的頑皮笑容，讓史蒂夫臉上的笑意更深了。

今天是一年之中，只有那麼一天，巴奇會露出像是惡作劇般的表情，故意說著明顯的違心之語的日子，也是他們正式交往的紀念日。

他們之所以越過了那條曖昧不明的界線，就是因為巴奇在1944年的3月31日抱著好幾瓶葡萄酒跑到了史蒂夫的營帳，借著酒意，跟史蒂夫上了床。

然後在隔天，也就是4月1日愚人節當天，對史蒂夫說：「別放在心上，我們可以當做什麼都沒發生過，還是朋友。」

當然，雖然剛開始非常震驚，但史蒂夫很快就從巴奇雖然往上翹，卻難掩顫抖的嘴角跟蒼白的臉色，察覺到巴奇是鼓起了多大的勇氣，在對他說出一生一世的告白。

所以，史蒂夫抱住了巴奇，低聲說道：「去他媽的愚人節，巴奇，我要跟你既是朋友，又是戀人，這不是玩笑。」

沉默了許久，巴奇才又哭又笑地將臉靠在史蒂夫的懷中點頭。

也就是說，4月1日也是他們正式交往的紀念日。

雖然在那之後，隔年的1945年，巴奇就為了保護史蒂夫摔下了疾駛中的火車，但如今，他們跨越了重重苦難，再度回到彼此身旁，共度這個值得紀念的日子。

在這個既是愚人節，同時也是他們正式交往第八十年，結婚第四年的特別日子，心情很好的史蒂夫也跟著歪起了嘴角，順著巴奇的話難得開起了玩笑。

「不好吃就別吃了吧。」

「是啊，我一口都不想吃了，你可別再餵我，」與史蒂夫戲謔的眼神相望，巴奇笑得更開心了，指著盤中的火腿，「尤其是這個烤得很糟糕的火腿，我一點都不喜歡。」

聽到巴奇那麼說，史蒂夫切下了一塊沾滿了荷蘭醬跟半熟蛋液，送到了巴奇嘴邊。

一口吞入口中後，巴奇津津有味地直咋舌，彎起的嘴裡大聲喊著的卻是：「太難吃了！」

有些孩子氣的笑容在史蒂夫眼中是如此可愛，讓他內心漾起了柔情蜜意，情不自禁將嘴湊上去輕輕舔上他那沾上了澄黃液體的嘴角邊，並用唇吻了上去。

為了能讓史蒂夫能吻得更深入些，巴奇稍微側過了臉，回應著甜膩的吻。

史蒂夫的下巴靠在巴奇的肩上，鬍鬚扎在巴奇的頸項間，刺刺癢癢的感受讓巴奇忍不住縮起了脖子，低笑出聲。

耳邊是巴奇的笑聲、懷中是巴奇的溫暖、眼前是巴奇的笑容，鼻中聞到的是巴奇的香味，幾乎令人暈眩的幸福中，史蒂夫心裡卻升起了一絲惶然的不安。

「巴奇……」

將嘴埋在巴奇的頸肩，史蒂夫蠕動著嘴唇，用最溫柔深情的口吻，低聲呼喚著懷中人兒的名字。

敏銳地感受到史蒂夫內心的情緒變化，巴奇收起了戲謔，輕輕回應了一聲，「嗯？」

雖然史蒂夫沉默了很久，但巴奇並沒有催促他，只是很有耐心地等著，直到史蒂夫終於開了口。

「……有時候，我會覺得很害怕……」加強了環抱著巴奇的力道，史蒂夫斷斷續續道出內心恐懼的聲音顯得相當低啞，甚至帶著些許哽咽，「害怕像現在這樣擁著你，一起吃早餐，只是一場幸福的美夢……」

史蒂夫所說的，也一直是巴奇內心身處難以拋去的惶恐，無論再怎麼幸福，漠然的不安總是揮之不去，感到的幸福越強烈，那份不安也就越龐大。

那份幸福與不安同時來自於兩人的這雙手中觸手可及的，這個什麼都無可取代的小小世界，他們比誰都了解對方的強大，也比誰都明白彼此的脆弱。

「……我也是，史蒂夫……」而巴奇知道，唯一能夠驅散這份不安的，就只有一個方法。

將雙手放在史蒂夫圈著自己腹部微微顫抖的手背上，巴奇輕聲低語：「所以……要不要來確認一下，這是不是一場夢？」

巴奇才剛說完，史蒂夫就彷彿應邀似地，低頭將唇印在了他的後頸上，並在那處不斷博動的大動脈上輕輕一咬，要害的刺激引起了巴奇的低吟跟顫抖。

「啊……」

原本圈著巴奇腹部的手往下滑動，並侵入了他的股間，連同內褲一起脫去了巴奇的短褲，在溫熱的私處輕輕撫摸，巴奇的陰莖被史蒂夫愛撫下勃起，滲出的前液潤滑著史蒂夫套弄著柱身的手，觀察著巴奇的反應上下磨擦著敏感的性器。

聆聽著耳邊的低喘呻吟，感受著懷中巴奇發燙並不時因快感而抽搐的身軀，史蒂夫也跟著興奮了起來，咬著他的耳朵，低聲問道：「你不喜歡我這樣……對吧？」

「嗯……唔……不喜歡……」

嘴上說著不喜歡，但巴奇卻是大力點著頭，並扭動著臀部，在史蒂夫早已硬挺的下身磨蹭，本就慾火難耐的史蒂夫被巴奇的大膽舉動勾起了亢奮之情，原本撫握著巴奇陰莖的右手順著巴奇的會陰往下滑動，沾著前液，推開皺褶，闖入了狹小濕熱的內裡。

「嗚啊……！」

被修長的手指侵入的感受使得巴奇仰起了頭，紮起的馬尾在史蒂夫鼻尖輕掠而過，由於早上剛衝過澡，洗髮水的檸檬香氣飄進了史蒂夫鼻腔內，讓他忍不住深深吸了一口氣。

史蒂夫的手指在巴奇柔韌濕熱的肉穴內抽送、擴張，早已習慣被史蒂夫侵犯的內部很快就適應，蠕動著像是在邀請史蒂夫往更裡，於是史蒂夫抽出了手指，抱起了巴奇的腰將亢奮的自身抵在不住收縮的小口上，稍微鬆開了雙手，藉由重力，讓自己的陰莖被巴奇的後穴吞入。

「唔唔……」

巴奇弓起了身子，由於史蒂夫勾住他的下顎吻住了他，所以他只能發出粗重的呼吸聲，感受著炙熱的肉棒一點一點撐開自己的內部，直到完全埋入。

彷彿本來就合為一體似的，兩人結合的部位是如此緊密地貼合在一起，跳動著脈動，並交換著彼此的高熱。

巴奇全身都因快樂而顫抖，包裹著史蒂夫的內部更是不住痙攣，驅使著史蒂夫，緊抱著他開始了瘋狂的律動。

不停地從下往上頂，史蒂夫的性器在巴奇的腸道內激烈穿刺，敏感的內壁被大力磨擦著，伴著些許的脹痛，難耐的酸疼快感在巴奇全身流竄。

隨著史蒂夫的抽插越來越快，無力支撐自己上身的巴奇被頂到往前趴到了餐桌上，史蒂夫索性站起身抓起了巴奇的雙腿，大大地分開來，一下又一下地重重頂撞。

每一次地激烈撞擊都給巴奇帶來了難以想像的歡愉，將他沖上了極致的高潮巔峰。

「啊……啊啊……！」

原本擺在兩人前面的餐盤早就被推到了餐桌邊緣，緊揪著桌布，巴奇在史蒂夫抱著巴奇的腰大力擺動下搖搖晃晃，在一次重重的頂入下，快樂的尖叫聲中巴奇射到了天藍色的桌布上，在上頭留下了白濁的水漬。

大口粗喘著氣，巴奇還沒從快樂的空白中回過神，史蒂夫就從身後緊緊抱住了他，將他壓在餐桌上，幹得他雙手無助地在空中擺動，怎麼也碰觸不到地面。

被大力搖晃著的巴奇唯一能做的，就是斷斷續續地嗚咽著對背後這個操得他頭暈眼花的男人求饒。

「慢……慢點……啊……史蒂夫……嗚……」

「放心……巴奇……我會很慢……很慢……」

但史蒂夫只是混著笑意地咬著巴奇的耳朵低喘，下身挺進的力道跟速度不減反增，就在巴奇幾乎要以為餐桌要被他們弄垮前，史蒂夫抓住了他的肩膀，重重地貫穿了他，停在了深處，並將大量溫熱的精液灌入了巴奇的體內。

「啊……」

被內射的衝擊讓巴奇忍不住全身抽搐著，又再度達到了高潮。

將精液都灑入巴奇的內部後，捨不得離開這份溫暖的史蒂夫將雙手扣到了巴奇揪著桌布的手背上，並小心地以既能夠緊貼著巴奇，又能不讓自己的重量壓垮巴奇的姿勢抱著他，吻著巴奇汗濕的後頸。

被史蒂夫從身後抱著的姿勢，巴奇緊閉著雙眼喘息，交合在一起的體溫跟觸感將兩人的不安全部消去，只留下了心滿意足的疲累感。

餐桌上，緊扣在一起的這雙手，能夠盡全力做到什麼程度，他們都不知道，只希望，將來無數的紀念日，能永遠握著彼此的手，一起度過。

想著，兩人輕輕地加強了雙手交握的力道，臉上同時浮現起了幸福的微笑。


End file.
